Nightmare
by Hiddeninthedark93
Summary: When Ed leaves without telling anyone Winry starts having unexplained dreams plus comes down with a cold. Will Ed come back?


Nightmare by Hiddenindark93

A little oneshot I did cause the idea popped into my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters accept Maria. And Phoenix, well she's really my friend's I'm just using her. Oh, and I really don't care about the time span. Just think of it as a random fanfic!! Rated: T for mild violence (who doesn't like violence?), mild language, mild sexual references no LEMON!! This fic is not citrus-y or lemon-y or juicy or... wait it is juicy!! Well, it's not lemon-y etc. etc. -- nods ( if only it was laugh), a scary man with a gun (ahhhh!), and crazy dreams (if that really counts sigh critiques these days, what happened to a time when a movie with sex in it was PG? Huh? Tell me!).

Now if we're done talking about critiques and lemons and strawberries and crack... wait! Crack! I..I didn't say crack I said that's wack! Yeah..why would you go there to spend your weekend! Crazy!

Mello'sbarofchoclate: Sorry she's airheaded. But, she came up with this awesome fanfic!

Enough talking read her story!

* * *

It was a cold night, three months after Ed and Al had left. Winry stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming about a thought that had been on her mind forever. "Ed...Edward." she mumbled.

'_She was in a totally white room that seemed to go on forever. She looked around to see no one but her._"_Hello?" She asked no one in particular. Where am I? She asked herself this time. The white was really starting to get on her last nerve. Then she saw a flash of color appear in front of her. She looked closer. It was Edward._"_Edward?" she called out to him. She was over joyed._"_Edward! Ed!" she started running toward him. But he seemed to get farther._"_Ed!" He didn't answer or look at her. What's up with him? She asked herself. Edward started disappearing into a bright light. Dissolving actually._"_Wait! EDWARD?!" she yelled after him. "EDWARD NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" She caught her breath. Then started yelling at Edward again. "ED! DON'T YOU HEAR ME?! ED!!" but it was to late he was gone.She slowed down until she was standing. Sad tears started to replace the joyful ones. They rolled down her cheeks._"_Ed, I almost had you, again." She said softly. Then she fell to her knees. And screamed into hands, "ED PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!"_ _She sobbed. Alone.'_

She shot up screaming,"ED!" she looked around. The morning sunlight was streaming into the room through white curtains. The cat that Al found, Miu, was laying in the sun. Then stretched and nuzzled up to her after being aroused from his cat nap. She patted the cat's head. Then got up and swayed. She felt dizzy. She rubbed her eyes and walked towards her dresser.

She walked down stairs with Miu behind her. She passed the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Pinako placed a can of tuna on the ground for the cat. He pranced over and started lapping at the food.

"Oh, uh, no. I don't feel hungry." Winry said stepping out on the porch. The sun pored on to the town in a golden orange hue. Winry walked to the mail box. She opened it and looked inside. Nothing. Ed and Al had been gone for months. They didn't even send one letter. She was worried. Where were they?

She stepped back inside.

"Winry, Maria's on the phone. She says she wants to talk to you." Pinako called from the kitchen.

Winry picked up the phone. "Hi, Maria." she said in a weak voice.

"Winry! How are you doing? Are you okay, 'cause you don't sound alright." Maria's cheerful voice came trough.

"Yes, I'm fine." Winry lied through her teeth. "Well... actually, Maria, I haven't been feeling well."

"Should I come over?" Maria was Winry's best friend she couldn't let Winry get sick.

"No you don't have to I'm fine." Winry didn't want Maria to worry.

"Me and Jean have the week off. We'll stop by." Maria loved dragging Jean along.

"No you don't have too." Winry insisted that Maria spend the time with her husband alone without the kids for a week.

Maria hit mother mode. "No! I'm coming! Even if you like it or not!"

"Okay, I didn't say that you couldn't come!" Winry sighed. She wanted to ask Maria if she knew where Ed and Al were.She took a breath.

"It got really quiet." Maria always made that comment when it went quiet.

"Maria," Winry's voice was soft.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Ed and Al went?" Winry froze. Maria's heart stopped.

"Actually, no. I don't. Why are they not there?"

"Why else would I be asking?" Winry said harshly. " Ed's under Mustang's order and so are you and you don't know? And knowing Al he would have gone with Ed. He didn't tell me... h..he should of ... HE SHOULD OF TOLD ME!" Winry screamed into the phone tears pouring down her face.

"Winry it's okay. He'll be back. How long have they been gone?" Maria worried.

"They've been gone for about three months now." Winry sighed as she wiped off the tears. "Oh, shit! I have to go Mustang doesn't like me tying up the line! I'll explain later." Maria said as Roy entered the room. "Stop calling me at work you perv!" Maria tried to cover it up.

"Uh..." Winry raised an eyebrow. Maria slammed the phone down.

Winry hung up the phone softly. She had to sit down she was starting to sway. She took a seat at the table.

"Maybe now you should eat." Pinako's voice filled the room.

"Okay." Winry sighed.

Pinako brought out some of Ed's favorite stew. Winry ate it slowly. Thinking of Ed. Then made it slowly up the stairs. She collapsed on her bed closing her eyes slowly.

--

The next morning Maria was with Jean at the train station. "We get on train number 21." Maria said reading her ticket.

"We're going to Resembol again?" Jean asked.

"Winry's sick. And she needs me." Maria explained.

"Oh, okay."

The train pulled in making a loud _hush_ sound. "That's us!" Maria yelled over the chatter of the crowd.

They entered the train. Maria looked up to see Scieszka. "Oh, hi!"Maria waved. They walked over, and sat next to her.

"Where are you off to?" Maria asked.

"Oh, I wanted to say hi to Winry." Scieszka answered.

"How funny!" Maria smiled. "We are too!"

When arriving at Resembol Maria ran out yelling, "Winry! I'm coming for you!"

"No, wait Maria!" Jean yelled after her lugging the bag off the train.

Maria ran wobbling from her high heels."How can she run in those?" Jean asked aloud.

"She has amazing balance?" Scieszka tried to answered.

Maria reached the Rockbell household. "Winry! Winry! I'm here!" Maria yelled out of breath, with Jean and Scieszka right behind her. Pinako walked up to her. "Hello, old lady! Where's Winry?" she asked.

"I'm in here." Winry called from the workroom.

"Winry!" Maria ran up stairs. Jean went to put their things in the guestroom. Scieszka was right be hind her."How are you?" Maria said as she hugged Winry.

"Fine." she said in a weak voice. "Hi, Scieszka." she said waving.

"Hi winry." she said smiling.

"You look pale." Maria touched her face. "And you feel warm. How's about I make you some chicken noodle soup?" Maria asked.

"I'm not hungry." Winry looked at the ground.

"You have to eat something." Maria looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"Okay." Winry sighed she couldn't protest.

"It's time to eat!" Maria called from the kitchen. The smell of chicken and vegetables filling the air.

Winry stood in the door way to the dinning room. She began to sway. She took the nearest seat. "Are you okay Winry?" Scieszka asked.

"Yeah." was all she said.

That night Winry had another dream:

' _This time she was in a dark room. Her breathing was fast. She saw Edward in front of her. "Edward?" he turned to her._"_Winry, you need to run." he said grabbing her shoulders (what did you think? Perv!1). He looked bloody and beaten._"_Ed, I won't leave you."she said looking into his gold eyes, which looked amber in the dark. She heard footsteps coming towards them._"_Run! Now!" Ed yelled. She took off. Then heard a gunshot. She felt a pain in her shoulder. She felt her arm. Blood was all over her hand. Another gunshot she turned._"_Ed! No!" he was shot in the chest. He fell to the ground. The killer ran away.'_

She woke up. Another bad dream. She walked down stairs where breakfast was being made. "Good morning, Winry!" Maria said happily.

"Morning, Maria." she said back. She ate breakfast she was feeling better. A lot better. The day went on better than any other day.

Until lunch...

Winry stood in the middle of the living room. She started to feel dizzy. She started to sway. Why do I feel so dizzy? She asked herself. All of a sudden her vision went black. She fell to the ground.

"Winry!" Maria, Pinako, Scieszka, and Jean ran over to her. "She's burning up!" Maria said as she felt her head.

"Jean can you carry her to her room?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah, I guess."Jean picked her up and walked up the stairs to her room.

--

Pinako called Mustang.

"Hello." the operator answered.

"I need to contact Roy Mustang at East Central Command Center." she demanded.

"I need a code since it's an outside line." the operator answered_ ._

"Ummm..." she hesitated. "Hold on." she placed a hand over the phone. "Maria!"

"Yes, ma'am?" she called from upstairs.

"Come here." In a second Maria was by her side looking down at her.

"Do you know the code?" Maria's face went blank.

She gulped, "No..." she said her voice shaking. Pinako nodded and hung the phone up. "I'm sorry. What were you going to do?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to talk some sense into that General of yours and ask him where our boys are. But, now I don't know what to do. I'll send a letter... oh wait I forgot Jean's here right?"

Maria looked at Pinako wide eyed. "Yes he is." she nodded.

"Call him for me."

"JEAN!" Maria said loud and clear.

"Yes what is it?" Jean said panicking.

"Call Roy!" she huffed.

"Okay, if that's all."

He dialed the number, then told he operator the code.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Is Roy there?" Jean asked.

"No he's not. But he'll be back you want me to leave a message?" Phoenix asked.

"Uhh... yeah." he handed the phone to Maria, who handed it to Pinako.

"I want you to tell him that I.., Winry... needs Edward home." she said correcting herself.

"Why?" Phoenix paused from jotting the note down on a piece of paper.

"She fallen very ill and_ needs_ him." she stressed the word _need_s.

"Oh...okay. I'll tell him right after he comes back."

"Thank you." Pinako hung up. Jean and Maria had already left.

--

Maria watched Winry sleeping. Changing the cloth on her head when she felt that it needed to be changed. Then Winry started mumbling something.

"Ed...Edward." her voice was faint but Maria caught it, since it was so quiet in the room. Winry's face changed expressions.

"Is she alright?" Scieszka came in, her voice startling Maria.

"Yeah she's fine." Maria said calmly as she place the newly wetted cloth on Winry's forehead.

"Okay." Scieszka sat down next to Maria.

--

Roy slumped into his office. "Back to work"he sighed. "Any calls?"

Phoenix became alert. "Oh yeah." she handed him the note.

"Call Edward." his voice was cold and demanding. Phoenix dialed the number.

"Hello?" a man voice came.

"I need to speak to Edward Elric please." she said.

"Yes, hold on." It went quiet for awhile.

"Edward Elric." Ed came on.

Just as Phoenix opened her mouth Roy took the phone. "Edward, you need to get on the next train to central immediately." he demanded.

"That one leaves in five minutes!"

" Then I suppose you get your ass moving!" Roy yelled into the phone.

"Fine. Al get your bag ready!" Ed said as he hung up.

"Do you have to be so demanding?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Roy answered, smirking.

--

On the train Ed and Al were just sitting down. "Why did we have to get on this one?" Al questioned.

"Because, Mustang wants us in central A.S.A.P." Ed said as he sat down across from Al.

"What are we going to do for five hours?" Al asked his brother.

"I don't know." Ed shrugged.

"Cards?" Al asked.

"Your on." Ed smirked.

--

Upon arriving at central, Ed and Al went straight to the military lodges. They would see Mustang in the morning.

--

That morning, Edward trudged to Roy's office. "Why do I have o report? I don't want to see his ugly mug !" he said bluntly.

"Brother, you should be a little nicer." Al's calm and cool attitude tried to reassure him.

"Yeah I'll try." they reached his office. "Let's not do it and say we did." Ed smiled. Al glared at him and pushed him through the doors.

"Fullmetal!" Roy greeted.

"What did you need me for?" Ed asked.

Roy looked at Phoenix. She only nodded then walked out.

"I got a message from Pinako." he said.

"Is everything alright? Is Winry okay? Is she-"

Roy cut him off. "She told Phoenix to give me this message." he handed Ed the note.

"Winry needs me?" Ed looked up to Roy. Roy nodded. "Al we're getting on the next train out of here." Al nodded

"Can I used the phone?" Ed asked. Roy pushed it towards them. He dialed a number.

"Hello?" Pinako answered.

"Hi, it's Edward, is Winry okay? Where is she?" Ed sounded anxious.

"I suppose you got the message. She just went back upstairs. I told her she needed some rest. When she wakes up I'll tell her you called." she explained

"No, I'll be there before she wakes up." Ed said. The phone went quiet all of a sudden. "Pinako?"

"No, it's Maria. Ed, Winry's terribly sick. I don't know what's wrong with her." she sighed. "Just hurry home. Please. It's painful seeing Winry like..." her voice faded.

"I'll be there before she wakes up. We're taking the next train out of here. I promise, I'll be there." he vowed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Maria said. "I have to go, bye." she hung up.

"Yeah." he knew she had already hung up. He stood there by the phone . "Al, we should get going." he looked up. Al nodded. "Bye." Ed started walking out the door.

--

"They just left central." Pinako said coming into Winry's room. "What could've made her so sick?"

"A bug? Maybe there's a bug going around?" Scieszka guessed.

"I hope so." Maria said looking at Winry, brushing the hair from her face.

--

It took an hour for the train to come. It was running twenty minutes late (sheep had blocked the tracks). Then it would take two more hours to get to Resembol. "I wish we could push a fast foward button." Ed said pretending to push a button in the air.

"Then we could get to Winry quicker." Al said.

"Yeah." Ed went lost in thought.

After almost an hour in the ride Ed broke the silence. "Al,"

"Hmm.." Al looked up from his reverie.

"Do you think I... I did this to, Winry?" he asked looking out the window.

"No. You didn't do anything to Winry. She just got sick that's all." Al reassured him.

"But, I have a felling... it's like ... when dad left, mom got so sick she..." he trailed off.

"It's nothing like that, brother. He left and he didn't come back. Even when we sent him letters telling him to hurry and come home.

" Pinako knew where to find or get in touch with us and tell us to come home. And look, we are.

"We didn't know where dad was. We just sent letters to each address on all those letters. She knew where to find us.

" And dad didn't come back . We're going to her." Al said trying to lift the gloomy mood.

"Yeah..." Ed looked out the window. He tried to concentrate on something else. It took awhile before he fell asleep.

"Ed, Ed, we're here." Al said shaking him awake.

His eyes flew open. He jumped up and started towards the exit. Once outside he started pushing through the crowds and groups people had made. When he reached the end he looked back and waited for Al. Al rushed to his brother's side. They rushed to the Rockbell's house.

--

"Is Ed here yet?" Winry asked breathlessly.

"No Winry. He's...not." Maria grimaced.

"Okay." Winry looked out the window.

--

"We should've called them at the train station." Ed said as he paused and took a deep breath.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Al said putting the bag down.

"Here I'll take that." Edward said as he grabbed the bag from Al.

They started walking this time instead of running. After a while the house came into view. Ed dropped the bag a started running toward the house.

He Swung open the door. Then he ran up the stairs to Winry's room.

--

Den had started barking uncontrollably. "What's gotten in to you? Stop it." Pinako bumped the dog on the nose. Then the sound of a door being swung open alerted everyone in the room. They all watched the door. Then it swung open to reveal Edward standing there.

"Winry!" he ran over to her. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." he kneeled down to her bed.

She smiled at him then turned harsh and cold. "Damn right! You should be sorry. Where the hell have you been?" She smacked him on his head.

"I was on a mission. I'm sorry. I should've told you. I should've." he said apologetically.

"I forgive you to easily." she sighed.

"Ahhh...so sweet!" Maria exclaimed, leaning on Scieszka.

He reached up to kiss her softly, but was unsure. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "I've missed you." she whispered against his lips.

"You, too." he smiled.

"Ugh..., brother don't run off like that." Al panted.

"Sorry, Al." Ed apologized.

"It's okay." he smiled.

"Oh, Al your all sweaty! I'll make you some tea. C'mon Scieszka." Maria said brushing his cheek and walking out of the room.

"Okay." they followed.

Pinako smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Edward I lo–" she was cut off by Ed's lips upon hers. He slowly traced his tongue across her bottom lip. She gladly let him in. They sat like this till they needed air. "Welcome home."

Edward smiled, "I'm home. And I'm not leaving your side."

"Edward, I love you." Winry breathed.

"I love you." Ed smiled, laying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled against him. He kissed her forehead. "Whoa, you're warm. Do you need a aspirin?" He asked.

"Maybe." she shrugged, "I'm fine, now that you're here."

He smiled back. "I'll get you something to eat, also. Okay?"

"Sure."

He got up and walked out. Once he got back she was sitting up. He sat the bowl on the side table. She smi9led at him. "You gonna feed me, too?" she asked.

"Maybe." he smiled.

She laughed softly.

--

That night he laid closely to her. He wasn't letting her go. He couldn't even sleep he just laid there watching her. Her chest rose and fell softly. Her facial expressions changed every now and then. She also would even mumble things. He didn't catch them though. He nuzzled against her neck, taking her in. "I love you." he whispered. She smiled, like she could hear him.he laughed softly.

He slowly feel asleep.

This time he had a dream (man, everyone's having dreams sweatdrop) :

'_He stood there in a dark room, the moon was the only light coming through the window. There was abed, a desk... Winry's room. At first he didn't get the scene he was viewing. Then ,Winry moaned. "Edward...ah." she sighed.It was the night before he left. The sighing stopped. He laid on his back _(Ed's still watching this, people_._ He himself didn't really lay down sigh)_. "I... love you, Edward." she said between breaths._"_You...too." he sighed._ _Soon they were asleep.By 5:00 a.m. he was up. He dragged out of bed and dressed. _

"No don't leave her! You idiot!" Ed yelled to himself.

_He looked at Winry. "I'm sorry." he said. _

"What? Don't you hear me?! Bastard! Open your ears! Don't leave!" he yelled again.

_He just ignored his own questions. He grabbed his suitcase and walked slowly out the door. _

He followed himself.

_He stepped into Al's room. "Al. Get up." he said as he shook his brother's sleeping body._

" _Mmm...what?" he sat up. _

"_We need to go." Ed said. "Get dressed. _

"_Okay." Al got up. _

"How could you?! Why would you drag your own brother into this?! Huh? Dammit tell me!" He ran to Winry's room. "How can you leave a beautiful woman like her?! Use her then leave? Idiot!"

_He walked out the door. Leaving Winry, Pinako, and Resembol behind._

Ed went back into her room and watched her lay there exposed for the world to see. He covered her up. 'Poor innocent Winry.' he thought. He watched her until the sun came up.

_When dawn came she woke. "Morning handsome. Mmm... I might need a jumpstart to get outta bed." she stretched. When she turned he wasn't there. "Ed?" Maybe he's downstairs. She dressed and went downstairs. "Hey, Granny! Have you seen Ed?" _

"_No, maybe he went for a walk. You probably gave the poor boy a headache last night." Pinako said. _

"_He was on t–"_

"_I don't wanna know" she interrupted. "Why don't you wake Alphonse."_

"_Okay." she pranced up the stairs. _

"He's not there." Ed said.

"_Al!" she bounced in. "Wake-y wake–" he wasn't there. "He's not inhere!" _

_She want downstairs. "We'll wait." _

_They wait until around mid-day. "He's still not back! Leaving without a note! Bastard!" Winry yelled._

_She was mad for days. Finally she cracked. She killed herself. '_

Ed woke-up screaming her name. She laid by his side. She looked at him. "You okay?" she asked.

"No. " he sighed. "I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry. "

"It's okay. Lay back down it's cold." she took him in her arms. She placed his head on her chest. He fell back asleep, smiling.

--

Winry woke up to see Edward's sleeping face. He looked so at peace when he was sleeping. She brushed his cheek. A smile graced his lips. She smiled too. She kissed him softly. He reached his hand behind her neck and kissed her back. "Mmm...morning breath." he joked.

"Don't you love it?" she asked.

"Yes." he smiled, kissing her once again. "I'll go downstairs and get you breakfast."

"Okay." she said as he got up. "Wait, I want to go down, too. I'm not disabled."

"Okay." he smiled.

She walked downstairs with him.

--

About a week later Winry was all better. "Ed! No, don't touch that!" she yelled from upstairs.

A loud thump.

"I wonder what they're doing." Maria questioned.

"Don't wonder too hard." Jean said.

"Why can't I?!" Ed yelled back. "It's on the damn floor!!"

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to make it organized?! Now I don't know where anyything is!!" she yelled back.

"Oh, now I know!" Maria said.

Upstairs in Winry 's room;

It all was simple; Ed was cleaning her _**messy**_(notice bold italic and underlined) room.

"It's simple. All you tools ar –"

"My tools are suppose to go in my workroom!!" she cut him off.

"Well, what the hell are they doing in your room?"

"'Cause they can be. Now, put everything back!!" she started pulling things out and threw them to the floor. She threw whatever she grabbed, almost hit him twice. "And since when are you _organized_ exactly? Are you just doing this to get on my nerves?"

"Maybe." he said bluntly, smirking.

She grabbed something and threw it at him, not noticing what it was. It was in mid-air before she realized what it was. It landed around his head. He took the _pink panties_ off his head and laughed. "You prev!!" she yelled

"You're the one who threw it!" he laughed.

"Glad to see you are all better." a voice came in.

"Maria!" Winry yelled.

"Good bye, Win I'm leaving. Oh, Edward, be nice to her, pleease."

"Sure." he rolled his eyes. She took him in her arms and hugged him. Then Winry.

"You two be good." she winked walking out.

Once she was out Ed said, "So when are you going to wear these?" he held the panties up.

"Ed!!" she snatched them away from him. "You perv!!"

– _End– _

Plz no FLAMES If you didn't like it then DO NOT comment. I appreciate tips and complements! Oh and I do oc's so if you didn't like my oc in this one don't read any other story I have. It most likely has at least one in it. Okay nuff talking Comment!!

– Hidden


End file.
